Hot runner manifold systems are utilized to transfer melt material, typically plastic resin, from an injection molding machine to a mold. Hot runner manifold systems typically include a manifold plate, a manifold housed in the manifold plate, and a backing plate that supports the manifold and manifold plate. The manifold system routes melt material from a central sprue, which connects to an injection unit on an injection molding machine, to a plurality of injection nozzles which inject the melt material into cavities in the mold. The manifold system divides the flow of the melt material into several branches (or “melt channels”) as it flows from the central sprue to the nozzles.
Hot runner manifold systems are typically produced according to exact customer specifications, and require several days to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,841 to Fischer and Babin (hereafter, the '841 patent) teaches a method and apparatus for reducing the amount of time required to manufacture a custom hot runner manifold system. As is shown in FIG. 37 of the '841 patent, a manifold plate is, prior to being ordered, partially pre-manufactured, with its central sprue and melt channels pre-drilled. Once an exact specification is received, a partially-pre-manufactured manifold is selected from the existing inventory. Holes are then drilled into the manifold to attach the injection nozzles.